idea_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure
Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure is a Christmas special from Walt Disney animation studios which hits theaters In Real D)) 3D December 24, 2017. Directed By: Kevin Deters Steve Wermers Produced By: Roy Conli Music By: Christophe Beck Kate Anderson (Songs) Elyssa Samsel (Songs) Studio: Walt Disney Animation Release Date December 24, 2017 Running Time 21 Minutes 8PM Check Out A Disney Parks Presents Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure After Party On ABC7 Release Date December 25, 2017 Running Time 10AM Sing A Long Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Sing A Long /Pixar's Coco Sing A Long Release Date January 26, 2018 Running Time 21 Minutes 2PM Get Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure On DVD And Blu Ray December 4 Realease Date December 4, 2018 Running Time 21 Minutes TV Disney Channel's Dis The Halls Original Movie Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Release Date December 24, 2018 Running Time 21 Minutes 8PM Disney On Ice Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Release Date December 24, 2019 Running Time 21 Minutes 5PM Trailers Trailer 1 Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Official US Trailer (Here Finally) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb8WDATVB6A Trailer 2 Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure New Trailer (Here Finally) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhvjv_BJXX0 Final Trailer 3 Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Final Trailer December 1 Trailer Music When We're Together - Anna And Elsa's Christmas Song (First Trailer Music) Beethoven Theme Song (Second Trailer Music) Don't Leave (I Need U) - Ellie Goulding (Final Trailer Music) "Plot" It's the first Christmas Eve Winter season since the gates reopened and Anna and Elsa host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. So, Olaf sets out to comb the kingdom to bring home the best traditions and save this first Christmas for his friends. "Cast" * Josh Gad - Olaf * Frank Walker - Sven * Kristen Bell - Anna * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Jennifer Lee - Iduna ? * Maurice LaMarche - Aagnrr ? * Livvy Stubenrauch - Baby Anna * Agatha Lee - Young Anna * Eva Bella - Baby Elsa * Spencer Lacey - Young Elsa * Jonathan Groff - Kristoff * Kevin Micheal Richardson - Marshmallow * Snowgies * Chris Williams - Oaken * Ciaran Hinds - GrandPabbie * Trolls * Jim Broadbent - Santa Claus * Imelda Staunton - Miss Claus * Peter Baynham - Elves * Billie Mae Richards - Ruldoph The Red Nosed Reindeer * Beck Bennett - Dasher * Colin Jost - Dancer * Michael Che - Prancer * Pete Davidson - Vixen * Kyle Mooney - Comet * Bobby Moyniham - Cupid * Kenan Thopmson - Donner * Alex Moffat - Blitzen * Jackie Vernon - Frosty The Snowman * Conrad Vernon - Gingerbread Man * Wolves * Cats * Snow Leopards ? * Polar Bears ? * Penguins * Squirrel Minor Charcters * Santino Fontana - Hans ? * Alan Tudyk - Duke ? * TBA - Erik ? * TBA - Francis ? Deveproment Soundtrack December 1, 2017 1. Christmas Thru The Seelings/All I Want 4 Christmas Is U/Ring The Season/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer/Sliver And Gold/Holly Jolly Christmas/White Christmas/Sliver Bells/Last Christmas/Frosty The Snowman/There Always Tomorrow/Joy 2 The World Christmas Song - Christophe Beck Ft. The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song - Mariah Carey - Anna And Elsa And Olaf's Christmas Song - Kristoff's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Bing Crosby - Bing Crosby - Wham - Clariess's Christmas Song - The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song 2. The Balled Of Flemmingrad/Christmas C'Mom/Everyday Is Christmas Christmas Song - Kristoff's Christmas Song - Lindsey Stirling - Sia 3. It's My Favorite Ever (Ring The Season)/Please Come Home For Christmas/Kiss U This Christmas Elsa's Sad Christmas Song - Kelly Clarkson - Why Don't We 4.That Time Of Year/The Christmas Song/Christmas Don't Be Late/Carol Of The Bells/Carol Of The Bells/Let It Snow/Jingle Bells (Jingle All The Way)/Jingle Bell Rock/I Want Candy/Welcome Christmas Christmas Song - Olaf's Christmas Song - Nat King Cole - Chipmunks Christmas Song - The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song - Orchstra's Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck - Olaf's Christmas Song - Bow Wow Wow - The Cast Of The Grinch 5. Happy Merry Holly Jolly Tinys Of Good Chear (That Time Of Year)(Resprise)/When Christmas Comes To Town/Where Are U Christmas ?/It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year/Happy Holidays (The Holiday Season) Christmas Song - Olaf's Sad Christmas Song - The Cast Of Polar Express - Faith Hill - Andy Williams - Andy Williams 6. We Wish U A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year/When We're Together/Santa Claus Is Coming To Town/Believe/A Snowman's Christmas Time Of Year/Wake Up Olaf It's Christmas/Ho Ho Ho I'm Santa Claus And I'm Miss Claus And Were The Elves And Welcome 2 Our North Pole/Mistletoe/U And Me At Christmas/Celebrate (It's Christmas)/Silent Night/This Year/Merry Christmas Christmas Song And (End Credits) - The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Christmas Song - The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Christmas Song - Josh Groban - Anna, Elsa And Kristoff's Christmas Song - Santa Claus Miss Claus And Elves's Christmas Song - Justin Bieber - Why Don't We - Forever In Your Mind - The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Christmas Song - Skylar Stecker - Why Don't We Music Videos 1. Believe - Josh Groban 2. Where Are U Christmas ? - Faith Hill Instrumental 1. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Opening Main Title/Olaf Say's Surprise - Christophe Beck Ft. The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song 2. Hey Girls What Is Christmas ? - Christophe Beck 3. Good Morning Everyone And Merry Christmas/Let Holiday's Begin/It's Christmas Eve/Sven Lick Kristoff - Christophe Beck 4. Elsa's Back Story - Christophe Beck 5. I'm Can Go Find A Traditions 4 U/Olaf's Friends Are Laughing - Christophe Beck 6. Olaf's Christmas Plan 4 Anna And Elsa/Were Going 2 Door 2 Door And Looking 4 Traditions - Christophe Beck 7. Door 2 Door - Christophe Beck 8. Candy Canes/Sugar Rush - Christophe Beck 9. 2 Hours Later - Christophe Beck 10. I Love It - Christophe Beck 11. Ok On Christmas - Christophe Beck 12. Olaf Meets Oaken - Christophe Beck 13. The Fruit Cake/Olaf Is Writing A Letter Of Anna And Elsa - Christophe Beck 14. Olaf And Sven's Journey/Cats/Sled Chase - Christophe Beck 15. Where's Olaf And Sven ?/Elsa Is Reading Olaf's Letter - Christophe Beck 16. Let's Go Bring There Tradition - Christophe Beck 17. What Are U Wearding ?/Elsa Found Olaf And Sven's Footprints - Christophe Beck 18. Kristoff Found Sven/Sven Why U Wearing A Olaf The Snowman Custome/Where's Olaf ?/Elsa Found Olaf's Footprints - Christophe Beck 19. Carol Of The Bells/Wolves Chase Olaf/Wolves Chase Sven And His Friends - Christophe Beck Ft. Orchstra's Christmas Song 20. A Sadly Snowman And Friends Purpose/Elsa Found Olaf - Christophe Beck 21. Olaf Is Sorry 4 Leave/Olaf Your My Tradition/Anna And Elsa See's Iduna And Aagnrr/Northern Lights Return/Come Home Olaf Please/Anna And Elsa See's Iduna And Aagnrr/The Ice Christmas Tree/Olaf And His Meets Santa Claus And The Helpers/Merry Christmas Olaf It's Christmas/The Mistletoe/Anna And Kristoff Kiss/Olaf And His Friends Are Going 2 Elsa's Ice Castle 2 Give Marshmallow And Snowgies A Best Christmas Present Ever/Olaf And His Friends Are Going 2 The Southern Isles 2 See Hans, Duke, Erik And Francis 2 Give A Best Christmas Tradition Pressent Ever/Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Closing Title/End Credits - Christophe Beck New Clips Coming To November And December 1.Olaf Says Surpries Clip (0:42) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5NkjBnlflY 2. Ring The Season Clip (1:12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrHqaph3UEl 3. The Balled Of Flemmingrad Clip (1:09) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae06LXyOmyE 4. It's Favorite Ever Ring The Season Clip (1:00) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19PsbTPKDLs 5. Tradition Things That Time Of Year Clip (3:59) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgJp69aysL0 6. What Are U Wearing ? Clip (1:19) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKwlbPrpwQY 7. Olaf Your Mind Tradition Clip (0:39) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFOS-qsQQLs 8. When We're Together Clip (2:13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYxqUTIQ1bA 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. T.V. Spots Coming To November And December 1. Olaf's Back T.V. Spot 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrJxuzTH9nM 2. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure This Christmas T.V. Spot 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-Aw-5umYUY 3. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFPR3I_yLuo 4. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure T.V. Spot 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhCNfjZKVts 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. Another Frozen Holiday Special Is Coming In Theaters In Real D)) 3D Next Year October 31 2018 Frozen Halloween Spooktacklar Special Horror Movie TBA Ghostbusters Horror Movie Pilot It's Halloween Night In Arendelle But There's Somethings Hunted By Elsa And Anna's Castle Call ARENDELLE CASTLE OF HORRORS Untill Then Elsa Gets Terrifed Of Halloween And Arendelle Is Hunted Until Some Strange Ghost Is Inside The Castle And Elsa And Her Friends Gets Trapped In Their Castle Untill Now There Is Going 2 Be A Ghostbusters Gang With Marshmallow, Snowgies, Hans, Duke, Erik, Franics, Grandpabbie, Trolls, Abby, Patty, Clair And Holtsmen And Elsa Is Going 2 Be The Best Scare Fears In The History. April 20 2019 Frozen Easter Special Movie Pliot Olaf Celebrate Easter And He's Getting A Easter SnowBunny With Anna And Elsa 2 Join The Best Easter's Spring Witner's Seafever Ever. February 14 2020 Frozen Valentine Special Movie Elsa Want's Go Out With Hans But Dylan The Evil Villain Has Arrived That's Gonna 2 Break There Hearts On Valentine's Day. March 17 2021 Frozen St. Patrick's Day Special Movie Snowgies Want's 2 See The Leopardcon On St. Patrick's Day And Elsa Has A Plan From The Snowkids Elsa Want's 2 Kidnapped The Leopardcon. May 15 2022 Frozen Mother's Day Special Movie Olaf's Trying 2 Give Alissa's 4 Mother's Day And Anna And Elsa Want's 2 Help Him 4 His Mom. June 19 2022 Frozen Father's Day Special Movie Olaf's Want's 2 Give Michael 4 Father's Day And Elsa Have 2 Help Him 4 His Dad. July 4 2023 Frozen 4Th Of July Special Movie Elsa Is So Exited 4 Tonight's Fireworks Show In The 4Th Of July It's A Good Idea. September 2 2024 Frozen Labor Day Special Movie Elsa, Olaf And Kristoff Has An Idea 4 Labor Day 4 Anna And Flora From The Fireworks And It's All Cool. October 13 2025 Frozen Columbia's Day Special Movie Olaf's Put The Flag Out Columbia's Day Celebration 4 The Pressent's. November 11 2026 Frozen Ventrans Day Special Movie Elsa Gonna Tell Her Dad If She Want's Go See Michael Obama December 24 2027 Frozen Christmas Special Movie TBA Christmas Carol Hans Hate Christmas And Elsa's Have A Idea She's Turn Into A Ghost Of Christmas Spirit December 31 2028 Frozen New Year's Special Movie Olaf And His Friends Want 2 Countdown The New Year's Countdown Ball It's Gonna Fall Soon The Night. January 15 2029 Frozen Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Special Movie Anna And Elsa Want 2 See Mr. Martin King Just Like Olaf A Snow Present. February 2 2030 Frozen Groundhog's Day Special Movie Snowgie Williams Is About 2 See A Groundhog 4 Groundhog's Day 4 Olaf. November 27 2031 Frozen Thanksgiving Special Movie Elsa's So Hungry 4 Thanksgiving Dinner In The Morring But She's Sall A Snowturkey 4 Thanksgiving. August 13 2032 Frozen Friday The 13Th Special Horror Movie It's Friday The 13Th In Arendelle Thru The Night But Elsa Get's Really Scare Of This Holiday But It's So Post 2 Be A Good Luck Day And Elsa See A CHAINSAW GUY OF HORRORS. April 1 2033 Frozen April Fools Special Movie Elsa Like's 2 Prank Somebody Else Like Anna In April Fools. April 22 2034 Frozen Earth Day Special Movie Elsa Tells Olaf 2 Clean Up This Mess But It Was 1000 Of Garbage's It's A Longer Longer Longer Longer Longer And Longer Work Ever 1000 Minutes But He Don't Want 2 Clean Up And Elsa Get's Really Upset She's Kick The Trash And Scare Him And He's He Will Clean Up This 1000 Of Stinky Garbage It's So Gross And Eww In Earth Day. October 31 2035 Frozen Halloween Spooktacklar Special Horror Movie Trick Or Freeze Horror Movie Elsa's Can't Wait 2 Tricker Freezing With Friends In Halloween And Get Yummy Candy And Elsa And Friends Gonna Say Tricker Freeze Until Then Elsa See's And Fear Of The TERROR OF ZOMBIES OF HORRORS May 4 2036 Frozen May The 4Th Star Wars Day Special Movie (Holiday Finale) Olaf And His Friends Going 2 Battle The Death Star With Dark Vader But Darth Vader Doesn't No These Arendelle People. Category:Monster High Category:Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia